Scars On Our Hearts
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Robin meets his mother's home nurse one day and instantly feels a connection towards her. He has help from some matchmakers. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is fic one or two new fics for the month of July. Every week for the whole month of July I will upload two new fics, I plan on updating them on Fridays for the whole month. I'm not sure what time, but probably in the afternoons will work best for me, but we shall see.)**_

 _ **(A/N-I want to first thank Kara for beta reading this story. I appreciate it so very much! I hope you all enjoy this!)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

Regina Colter was on her way to meet her new potential client. She has been working with a home care provider agency for the last ten years, she had left home when she was seventeen. Her growing up years had not been ideal in the least, her mother had always been a very controlling person, wanting to increase their...her, social status more than anything. The price had almost cost Regina everything.

Her dear father, Henry, had tried to protect his daughter, but he had been no match for his wife, Cora Mills. Regina loved her father dearly, her only regret had been when she had been forced to leave him behind. Knowing her mother would find out eventually, her father had helped her escape from home.

She had left her old life behind, her status, her money, and her identity; Regina Mills had literally died back then. She was and had been Regina Colter for many years now. She kept to herself from those at work, along with her clients, never giving away too much of herself to anyone.

Her potential client had suffered a fall two weeks ago, requiring her to have surgery on her arm. A home nurse would be required for the next few weeks, until Mrs. Locksley recovered fully. Regina turned onto the street she was given and arrived at the gate at the start of the driveway, a man was stepping out of the office there.

"Name and identification?" the man asked.

"Regina Colter, Home Angels sent me here for an interview with Mrs. Locksley," Regina answered and presented her driver license to him. He looked it over and after confirming everything, let her enter the house. She parked her car and headed for the front door of what was a mansion, she knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man.

"Hi, I'm David Nolan," David introduced himself as he held out his hand for her.

"Regina, Regina Colter," Regina answered as she shook his hand.

"Come in, we have been expecting you," David said as he showed Regina into the house. Regina followed him into the living room of the house where her client was waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Colter," Ruth Locksley called out to her.

"Please, call me Regina, Mrs. Locksley," Regina said as she took a seat across from her.

"And call me, Ruth," Ruth Locksley replied.

"Your report states you suffered a broken arm two weeks ago," Regina said.

"Indeed, I was watering my plants on the patio. I was on a step stool and lost my balance," Ruth explained how she fell.

"Which we have tried to tell her not to be standing on, that we would be glad to hire someone to do these tasks," David said as he sat down by his mother.

"My first born, worries too much," Ruth said, patting David's knee with her good hand.

"Over you, one can never worry too much," David said as he smiled at his mother.

"So you'll be needing physical therapy three to five times a week, for the next several weeks," Regina said.

"What about light housework as well? Or do we need to hire someone separate for that?" David asked.

"No, we do light housework as well," Regina said as she looked around the room. The house was huge, she felt like she could spend a week inside and never find every room.

"Relax, we're not expecting it to be perfect one hundred percent of the time," David said with a smile at Regina.

"That's fine," Regina said,"here are my credentials."

Regina handed them her paperwork, which had her years in the field, her recommendations, etc. "You're very detailed, that's good." David said.

"My son, the lawyer," Ruth said, "tell me about yourself, Regina."

"I have my schooling listed on my papers-" Regina stated.

"I mean about yourself, are you married?" Ruth asked.

"My mother, the nosy rosy," David said with a laugh.

"That's fine," Regina laughed as she answered,"I...there's not a lot to tell. I went to college after high school, went into nursing school and have been in the field ever since. And no I'm not married now, my husband died a few years ago," Regina said as she shifted her eyes to the window behind Ruth and David.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that," Ruth said as she grabbed one of Regina's hand to offer comfort

"Thank you," Regina said, wiping away a tear as she always did when she thought about Daniel and what could have been.

"Did you have any children?" Ruth asked without batting an eye.

"Mom, don't you ever stop?" David asked, shaking his head at his mum.

"You should know I don't, David," Ruth said.

"No, I have no children," Regina said. Ruth was about to say something when she saw a look pass over Regina's face, something was not right there. Ruth opened her mouth to speak when the front door opened, and they heard the sound of running feet heading their way.

"Nana!" a cheerful little voice called out, as Regina saw a little boy with curly, brown hair headed towards Ruth.

"Careful Roland!" another voice called out behind the little boy. Regina turned ready to put on a polite smile, when her heart quite inexplicably began to thump rapidly against her ribs. She simply stared, struck dumb by the sheer dynamic presence of the newcomer. She saw a man standing there, probably a few years older than her. He looked down at her with gorgeous blue eyes and wavy, dark blonde hair. He reminded her of David in many ways but with a edge to him.

She didn't mean to stare at him, but that seemed to be all she could do. He was even looking at her, she saw a smile appear on his face as he looked at her. Their gazes were locked on each other, as if they were the only two in the room right now.

But they were not the only two in the room, two of them could do nothing but sit and watch the two of the have a moment. David and Ruth looked at one another and David nodded as Ruth smiled at the scene before them. They could feel and see the tension between Robin and Regina, nothing could have broken the spell until...

"But, Papa, I want to hug Nana," the little boy protested to his papa.

His papa, turned to his little boy and said,"But you have to be careful with her, Roland. She has a very hurt arm from her fall."

"I know, Papa. I remember," Roland said as he turned back to his Nana to give her a hug.

"Roland, it's so good to see you," Ruth said as she hugged her grandson. She missed her grandson and was so thankful when Robin came by with him.

"Is your arm still hurting?" Roland asked, his bottom lip was dropped a little.

"Your hug, helped it a lot, Roland," Ruth reassured the little boy.

"And who is this?" Roland's father asked as he looked at down at the beautiful woman on the couch by his mum.

"This is Regina Colter, she is going to be my new care giver," Ruth said as she confirmed Regina's employment for her.

"Thank you, Ruth. I intend to aid in your recovery as quickly as possible," Regina said with a smile, breaking her gaze from the handsome newcomer to Ruth.

"And this is my strapping grandson, Roland Locksley," Ruth introduced them.

"Hello, Roland," Regina said to the young boy.

"Hello," Roland said in a little shy voice. He was standing by his father now, hugging one of his father's leg as he spoke to her.

"And this is my second born, his father, Robin Locksley, the other lawyer," Ruth said as Robin held out his hand to Regina to shake.

As their hands almost made contact, a shock of electricity shot through their hands, causing them to move back just a hair. Robin Locksley was the most devastatingly attractive man she had ever seen. He was wearing a tailored lightweight grey suit that fitted his elegant frame to perfection. He was near six feet tall, with perfect shoulders that tapered down to lean hips and legs. His perfectly sculptured lips were curved in a smile over brilliant white teeth.

"Delighted to meet you, Regina," Robin said. He thought she was a vision of feminine perfection, and he felt an instant reaction in his groin area. A region that hadn't known much attention since his wife died, and never this strong before from any woman, including his former wife.

For Regina, this was not how she planned on meeting Mrs. Locksley's family. She gave him a cold look as she shook his hand, even though she could feel the warmth of his hand as she did so. She had been so distracted by him, that she had forgot the wall that she was famous for. Regina felt as if she'd been suddenly subjected to a force field of male charisma and she resented it. And the fact that he had beautiful teeth did nothing to endear him to her either. No one had ever affected her instantly like this before, not even her first love.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Locksley," Regina said using his formal name.

"The name is Robin," he said to her gently with a soft smile on his face.

Regina smiled awkwardly, she had never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life, or so scared, scared of how this man was making her feel things she hadn't felt in forever. She hadn't been scared in such a long time, not since...

"Regina, will you play with me when I'm here?" Roland broke the silence.

Regina chuckled at the little boy, but before she could speak, Robin spoke up,"Roland, Regina is not here to play with you, she is here to make Nana Ruth feel better."

"Your Nana does come first Roland, but I promise if I have time to spend time with you, we shall play anything you wish," Regina offered.

Robin was not sure which shocked him more, the fact that Roland had spoken to a basic stranger like this or the fact that Regina was agreeing to making time with his little boy.

"I'd like that," Roland said.

David and Ruth shared another look, David cleared his throat and stood up saying,"Regina, why don't I show you the rest of the house, along with where your room will be." Regina stood and followed David out of the room as he started to show her the house, Roland following behind them both.

"She's a delightful girl," Ruth said to her son as he sat down beside her.

"Woman, mum, she's a woman," Robin said as he knew what his dear mum was up to.

"I'm glad you can tell," Ruth said,"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stay like this the rest of your life."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Like you wouldn't recognize a beautiful woman who was standing right in front of your eyes," Ruth answered.

"She's your nurse, mum," Robin said,"I'm not going to put the moves on your nurse. Besides, after what happened with Marian, I don't intend to repeat that mistake."

"Oh hogwash, Robin. I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but Marian was a gold digger to the fullest. I'm just glad you caught onto her before she did anymore damage," Ruth said to her son. She knew what her former daughter in law had done to her son and her grandson was horrible, the only good thing Marian Locksley had ever done was to give Roland to them. Especially after what she had done with Keith Notting, right in Robin's own home, why it was just...

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see where my son has gone off to," Robin said to her, interrupting her train of thought.

Ruth eyed her son as he moved from the couch to follow where the others had gone off to, she had a smile on her face as she said,"Time will tell, Robin. Time will tell."

Ruth looked upward and closed her eyes as she spoke to her beloved husband,"Russell, if you can hear me, please help our son open his heart to having a future and not being lonely for the rest of his life. He deserves it after everything he has gone through. I have a good feeling about this Regina Colter, if our son's reaction was anything to judge by." She smiled to herself as she felt a calm feeling pass over her.

 ** _(A/N-Now while I usually only write Outlaw Queen stories, I do like Evil Charming just thisssssss much. And I think after the next chapter it becomes quite obvious where this story is headed. I'm also debating on when to do regular updates, like perhaps on Fridays. Let me know what you think! Also the history of Regina will be revealed later on as well as things that transpired in Robin's failed marriage.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Special thanks to Kara for beta reading this, appreciate it so much! Also thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav this. Seeing people interested in this fic, inspires me. Hope everyone has a great week. )**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

Later, after Regina had been shown around the house by Roland and David, she was shown where her room would be. It was huge! Almost the size of her kitchen and living room combined. Plus there was a walk in closet and her own full bathroom as well. She even had a balcony that overlooked the back of the house.

"It's a huge room, so if you want to bring anything from home, feel free to do so," David said as he walked into the bedroom with Regina.

"It's perfect as it is," Regina said as she looked around the room, it was elegant with black and white as the colors of the room.

"Its right next door to my room too!" Roland informed her.

"You live here too?" Regina asked as she crunched down to the little boy's height, so she could look him in the eyes.

"Robin brings Roland here quite often, so its like a second home to him," David said.

"Well, I bet that makes your Nana very happy," Regina said.

"Yes, and especially when Papa and Uncle David are here as well," Roland said.

"And what about your mother, does it make her happy to be here as well?" Regina couldn't help but ask, and instantly regretted her question from the sad look that came across the adorable little boy's face.

"For your information, my wife died a few years ago," Robin informed her from the bedroom door. Roland turned and went to his papa's side, Robin put his arm around his son's shoulders. Regina stood back up and didn't know what to say, but knew she should have asked an adult instead.

"Roland, I think Nana, would like to see you," Robin said as Roland looked up at him, Robin gave him a nod. Roland looked at her and then left the room. David looked at his half brother, giving him a look of _, what are you doing._

"Robin, she didn't know, she was just being-" David began but was cut off by Robin raising his hand at him.

"I get it, I truly do," Robin said as he then looked at Regina,"but don't bring up Roland's mother to him again. You're new here, and I won't have the staff hurting my son. He still suffers from nightmares from her no longer being with him, and I would hate to have something trigger one for him."

"I'm sorry, I truly had no idea," Regina apologized as best she could.

Robin looked at her, he knew she didn't do it deliberately, but he didn't want to have his son upset anymore than he already was with this issue. Robin gave a short nod and then walked back out of the room.

"Stay here, I need to have a few words with my brother," David said as he went in search of his little brother; he caught up with him in the hallway.

"Robin," David said as he put a hand out to stop him,"don't you think you over-reacted with her just a little bit?"

"I don't want my son to have to be reminded of his mother no longer being here," Robin said. "You know how much he suffers still from what happened."

"Regina didn't know Robin, or I'm sure she wouldn't have brought it up," David said.

"You're already quite defensive of her," Robin said as he eyed his brother,"tell me, big brother, have you already set your eyes on her?"

"What does that mean?" David asked with laughter, then proceeded to smile,"You think I already have the hots for Regina?"

"Do you?" Robin asked, a little too quickly.

"If I did, it still doesn't give you the right to go off on her like you did," David said.

"My son is my priority here," Robin said. "He always will be."

"As he should be, Robin," David said."Just don't take your anger for what Marian did out on Regina, or I might not be the only one you answer to." David gave him a look and then turned and headed back to Regina's room.

Robin felt a little bad for how he had handled the issue with Regina, he thought of how he didn't want Roland to be upset, or to be reminded of what happened. Maybe he should apologize to Regina later. He turned and headed back downstairs to where Roland should be with his mother.

"There's two of my favorite people in the world," Robin said as he walked back into the room. He saw Roland sitting by his Nana, still with a sad look on his face.

"Roland, why don't you go into the kitchen and see if there is any fruit in the refrigerator?" Ruth asked as Roland got up and walked out of the room.

"Robin, what happened to upset him?" Ruth asked as Robin came over and sat down beside her carefully.

"He was with David and Regina, and she asked him about his mother," Robin answered.

"Oh, I see," Ruth said as she looked at her son, something was amiss, she could tell. "What else happened?"

"I might have been a little too harsh on Regina when I heard her ask him about his mother," Robin said.

"You what?" Ruth asked.

"I just sorta told her to not bring up Marian around Roland," Robin answered,"Am I in trouble?"

"You just might be, what did you say to her exactly? Did you upset her?" Ruth asked.

"He was an ass to her," David said as he walked into the room. "Charmed the woman, I'm sure."

"Robin, how could you?" Ruth asked,"It's her first day here and I won't have her upset."

"Her question upset my son," Robin said,"doesn't that matter?"

"Of course, but she didn't know Robin," Ruth said. "How could she know?"

"You know her that well?" Robin asked,"I thought it was her first day, but you already think you know her? Know her intentions?"

"I have a good sense about people, and with her-" Ruth said,"I don't know, I just don't think she would ever do anything to upset Roland. I honestly don't feel like her intentions were anything out of the ordinary."

"And my idiot brother went off on her for nothing," David said.

"I was looking out for my son," Robin said as he stared at his brother. "Sorry I'm not as Charming as you, big brother."

"That's enough out of both of you," Ruth said as she calmed her sons down. She then looked at Robin and continued.

"Robin, we get it, but please remember that there are those who don't know what really happened with Marian," Ruth explained.

Robin did feel bad at how he had reacted, he could see that now. Marian would always be a sore spot for him, and for someone he didn't know to bring her up like she had, had just set him off.

"I want you to apologize to her before you leave today," Ruth said,"I like her. I want to have her as my therapy nurse, and I won't have you screwing it up."

"I get it mom, I promise," Robin said.

"Now, Robin," Ruth said. "And look her in the eyes when you do so."

Robin looked from his mom to his brother standing up with his arms crossed,"You heard the warden, get to it." David said with a chuckle.

Before Robin could stand up, Regina walked into the living room,"I am sorry, Mr. Locksley about earlier,"

"Robin," Ruth murmured as she got his attention."In the eye."

Robin nodded to his mom and stood up, interlocking his fingers,"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I over-reacted to your question to my son, and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted, and I promise not to bring up Roland's mother to him again," Regina said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

"So would you like to start your therapy today, Mrs. Locksley?" Regina asked.

"Ruth, dear, call me Ruth and yes," Ruth said as she stood, and together they headed for the therapy room that Robin and David had a spare room turned into.

Robin looked at his brother who was smiling,"What are you so smug about?"

"Good to see you be humble for once," David said.

"You're the one who is smug right now," Robin said.

"I'm just glad to see you knocked down a peg or two," David said as he went into the kitchen to see his nephew eating some fruit at the table. He ruffled his nephew's hair as he walked by him.

"What are you eating, Roland?" David asked as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Apples, they are my favorite," Roland said.

"Mine too," David said as he grabbed a slice from Roland's plate.

Robin walked in to see his son, he noticed that Roland seemed to be over what had happened earlier. His son was his whole world, he was his protector, and he would do whatever he could to help him, even if it meant he had to protect him from the beautiful Regina. Wait, what? Where had that come from?

"Why do you look like that Papa?" Roland asked, causing Robin to snap out of his thoughts.

"He looks like that because he is unfulfilled," David answered for him.

Robin looked at his brother with clear annoyance on his face. For as long as he could remember his brother had always loved to tease him, and now in front of his own son!

"What's unfulfilled Papa?" Roland asked.

"You'll find out when you get older, Roland," David answered as he looked at his brother, he enjoyed teasing his little brother. Especially when he knew Robin was wound up about a certain someone, Regina.

"We should get going, Roland," Robin said.

"But, I wanted to play with Regina," Roland said with a pout, his bottom lip dropping.

"Oh no, don't give me that pout," Robin said,"you know Regina is here to take care of Nana."

"I know," Roland said.

"So how about I take you to go say goodbye while your dad gets your stuff ready?" David said as he offered his hand to Roland to take. Roland hopped off the chair and together they went to find Regina and his Nana.

Robin watched as his son went off with David. Robin was annoyed by his brother, and for some reason he was also annoyed by his interest in Regina. Regina was going to be staying here for some time to help get his mother back on track.

Surely he could survive that long without letting her twist him up in knots.

Yeah right!

On their way to tell Nana goodbye, David hunched down in front of his nephew. "Roland, how would you like to help your Uncle David out?"

"How can I help you?" Roland asked.

"Well, you know that sometimes your Papa is sad?" David asked as he saw Roland nod his head,"Well how would you like to join me on a secret mission?"

"Sure!" Roland said with enthusiasm in his answer.

"Excellent. Now we'll call this Operation Happy Ending," David said.

"You mean like in fairy tales?" Roland asked.

"Something like that," David answered with a smile,"But you have to keep it a secret, you can't tell anyone."

"Not even, Papa?" Roland asked.

"Especially not your father," David said. "Can you do this, Roland?"

"Yes, since its to make Papa happy," Roland answered.

"Good boy, then this is what I need you to do," David started to talk into Roland's ear.

Ten minutes later, David watched as Robin was driving down the driveway,"Okay, Roland, it's showtime."

David smiled as he thought, his brother would never know what hit him...

 _ **(So Operation Happy Ending is on. Now don't think David won't pull a few tricks up his sleeve to get under his brother's skin, and of course he won't be alone as you can see with his little helper.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N-Special thanks to Kara for beta reading this. And thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favs this story. You guys are the best. I hope you all continue to enjoy this Evil Charming Outlaw fic.)

"Papa, will I ever get another mommy one day?" Roland asked as his father drove them to their home.

Robin looked down at his son, wondering what had brought this on,"Roland, I might remarry one day and you might have another mother. I'm sorry that I can't answer with a yes or no right now, but what brought this on?"

Roland looked at his Papa and said,"I just thought it would be nice to have a mommy to help you take care of me. My friend Patrick has a new mommy, and she's really nice; she takes him for ice cream and takes him to the park with his papa. I just thought I would get a new mommy one day."

Robin thought of taking Roland to the park one day with a new mother for him and new wife for himself, but he also was hesitant to open up his heart to someone else after the debacle that he went through with Marian.

"How about this weekend, I take you to the park?" Robin asked.

"I would like that a lot, Papa," Roland answered, but then he remembered what his uncle David had told him in case his papa said that,"Do you think Regina would like to come with us?"

Robin was surprised at how his son was already so taken with Regina; he had only met her today and already she was almost like a...Queen to him or something. "Roland, Regina is Nana's nurse to make her feel better."

"I know, Papa, but she's my friend too," Roland said.

Robin still felt bad for how he had reacted to Regina's question to Roland about his mother, so maybe this would be a small olive branch for her. Maybe she would like to go to the park too."Alright, when we go see Nana on Friday, we'll ask her if she would like to come with us, but remember Roland, Regina does have her own life and may already have plans for the weekend." Or have someone, like a man she wanted to see.

Why did the thought of that irritate him so? He didn't know Regina, only knew that her references and background had all been very good. They had barely spoken, what did it matter to him if she had someone in her life?

"I hope she is able to come with us," Roland said.

 _So do I, Roland, so do I_ , Robin thought as he drove them home. He fixed Roland and him some dinner, and after doing Roland's homework, he gave his son a bath and put him to bed.

"Good night, little man," Robin said as he tucked his son in.

"Good night, Papa," Roland said.

"I love you," Robin said.

"I love you too, Papa," Roland said as his father smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Roland got out of the bed and walked over to his backpack and took out the cell phone his uncle David had given him. He went to the contacts and called his Uncle David.

"Hello, Roland," David said upon answering.

"I did as you said, Uncle David," Roland said.

"Good boy, tomorrow call me as soon as you can," David said.

"I will," Roland said,"I really like Regina, Uncle David."

"I like her too, but not like how your Papa will like her," David said.

"How will he like her?" Roland asked.

"In a way that he's never felt before," David said,"Now, I want you to go to sleep."

"Good night, Uncle David," Roland said as he then went to bed.

Back at his mother's house, David was smiling to himself as he thought of how his plan was just beginning. He could tell how much Robin was attracted to Regina already. Now he just needed to let the fire that was already there between them start to spark, then when he saw that it was smoking, he would blow on it, to create a raging inferno, which would cause Robin to act.

He wanted his brother to be happy, and he, like his mother, sensed that Regina was the one who could do it, could bring his brother out of his shell finally, and let someone that had a heart show Robin how he could be loved and should be loved.

The next morning at Ruth Locksley's home, Regina had just gotten up and was making her way to see how Ruth was coming along. She knocked on her door and was told to come in. She saw Ruth struggling a little with her top.

"Here, let me help," Regina said as she came and helped the other woman finish getting dressed.

"Thank you dear," Ruth said.

"More than happy to help," Regina said as the two of them went to go start on Ruth's therapy.

Ten minutes into it, Ruth started asking Regina some questions,"So tell me about yourself, Regina."

"Not to much to tell, honestly," Regina said. "Like I said, I went to school and have been doing this ever since."

"This line of work takes someone with a big heart," Ruth said as she saw Regina nod her head.

"Regina, if I might pry just a little, but your husband?" Ruth asked.

"He was in a car accident, and he didn't make it," Regina said quickly, much too quickly. Ruth knew something else had happened there but from the way Regina was acting, it was a topic not to be brought up again, at least not now.

"And you two had no children together?" Ruth asked.

"No, we didn't have enough time together," Regina answered. "It's something I always wanted, but it wasn't meant to be."

"I thought the same when I was married to David's father, but eventually we had David," Ruth explained,"then later when I was married to Russell, Robin's father, we had him very quickly."

"I bet David loved being an older brother. How far apart are they? If you don't mind me asking," Regina asked, Ruth making her feel like she could talk to her about anything.

"David was five when Robin came along, they were very competitive with one another," Ruth said with a soft laugh,"and still are very much, in case you can't tell."

Regina chuckled as she had noticed that,"Does David stay here with you?"

"He has an apartment in town, but he is a momma's boy, well they both are," Ruth said,"but David does stay here a lot."

"And I think you have a new friend," Ruth said,"With my grandson, I've never seen him take to someone so quickly."

"He's an adorable little boy," Regina said.

"He's been such a delight, he's very bright and curious, just like his father," Ruth said as she paid attention to Regina's face upon bringing up her other son. Regina just smiled and nodded slightly.

"Of course, Robin has been through a lot with his first wife, Marian," Ruth said. "She was not one who thought of others first, or one who I think was built to be in a long relationship. I think she only enjoyed the money aspect of it, the best thing she ever did in her marriage was to have Roland," she continued,"and even that was...well I'm just so thankful we have Roland."

Regina didn't press on it, but she knew that something had not went well in Robin's marriage."And Robin...never remarried?" She continued to work on Ruth's shoulder to loosen it up.

Ruth had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling at Regina's question,"No, not yet. He's been hurt badly, and I think it would take a very special woman to get him to open his heart up again. But, something tells me, she might be closer than we know."

Regina's eyes met the older woman's, who's eyes were literally twinkling at her, Regina smiled then said,"Oh, I have no interest in Robin that way, or David for the fact of the matter. If I became friends with either, that would be okay."

"I'm just going to tell you that if you want a friend, David is your best bet," Ruth said, smiling,"But if you want someone who will make your toes curl, then Robin would work better for you."

Regina had to let out a laugh at the brutal honesty with Ruth Locksley,"I appreciate the honesty, but I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm here to help you with your therapy, Ruth."

"And I'm very thankful that we got you," Ruth said. "But if you change your mind, I can put a good word in with Robin."

"Thank you, but I won't change my mind," Regina said as she went to go get Ruth some water.

"You might not want to change your mind, but someone might change it for you," Ruth said.

Later that day, David came home early and went to go see how his mother's therapy was coming along. He walked into the kitchen to find Regina at the stove cooking dinner.

"Mmm," David said as he went over to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Something smells really good in here," David said as he walked over to the stove beside Regina.

"Its one of my specialties," Regina said,"Lasagna."

"Smells amazing," David said as he took a bite of one of the sides she had also made, which got him a slap on the arm from her. "Ouch, I think you broke the skin."

"Oh, don't be such a big baby," Regina said laughing.

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" David said as looked at his mother and winked at her.

"You can butter the garlic bread for me," Regina said.

"Anything," David said as he bowed lightly and did as she told him.

Ruth watched from the table as her son and Regina finished getting dinner ready. She smiled as she looked at them, now as much as she loved her oldest son, she didn't think that Regina was the one for him. She had a really good feeling about Regina, knew that she would be a good friend for David, but most importantly, someone good for Robin.

A few minutes later, David was taking the garlic bread out of the oven and bumped into Regina. He carefully put the hot pan down quickly and grabbed Regina around the waist to keep her from falling backwards.

And at that moment, is when Robin walked into the kitchen, holding his son's hand as he did so. Seeing Regina in his brother's arms, sent a feeling through him that he hadn't felt in such a long time and didn't think he would ever experience again.

 _Jealously._

He cleared his throat to alert the others to his presence,"Robin! Roland! I'm so glad to see you both!" Ruth said as Roland went to her. David let go of Regina and plated the garlic bread.

"I drew you a picture at school today, Nana," Roland said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack and gave it to her.

"Oh, Roland, I love it," Ruth said as she showed everyone the picture of what was a drawing of the park.

"I think someone wants to go to the park," David said.

"I love going to the park!" Roland pipped up.

"Then how about I take you tomorrow after school?" David asked.

"Yay!" Roland yelled as he went to hug his uncle David. Robin stood there and watched his son with his brother, and, as much as he wanted to take Roland to the park, he wasn't going to begrudge David taking Roland. Besides, he could still take him this weekend.

"Dinner is ready," Regina said as she brought the lasagna and the sides to the table.

Roland went over to Regina and took her hand,"Will you sit beside me Regina?" He asked her.

"Of course I will," Regina said as she went with Roland to the dinner table. David quickly went to sit beside Roland, making Robin have no choice but to sit across from the three of them. He sat down beside his mother and gave his brother a look of annoyance.

"Its really good," Robin said as he started to eat.

"Regina is a great cook," Ruth spoke out.

"Nana, can we keep her?" Roland asked between mouth fulls, causing Regina to laugh at the little boy.

"For as long as we can," Ruth said smiling.

"How is the therapy going, mom?" Robin asked as he took another bite of her lasagna. He had to admit how good it was. He thought of how he could get used to this as he looked around the table.

"Really good, Regina has been doing a fantastic job, as you can taste as well," Ruth said.

"My compliments to the chef and nurse," Robin said as he looked at Regina and once again felt something pass between them.

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile.

They continued to eat their dinner, and after they were finished Regina stood to clean up the table,"I'll help you," Robin volunteered. David took his mother and Roland to the living room.

In the kitchen, Regina was washing the dishes while Robin put them away.

"I want to apologize again for reacting like I did yesterday," Robin said.

"Its alright, I understand you wanting to protect your son," Regina said.

"Still, I shouldn't have gone off like I did," Robin said.

"I accept your apology if you'll accept mine," Regina said.

"Deal," Robin said with a half smile.

"You've made quite an impression on my son," Robin said.

"He's a nice little boy," Regina said.

"I was going to take him to the park this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come with us," Robin offered.

Regina opened her mouth and closed it quickly,"I thank you for the offer, but I have plans this weekend that I can't break, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, maybe another time then," Robin said with a smile.

When their fingers brushed against one another, Robin felt the electricity pass between them once again. His fingers lingered as he gave her a nervous smile. Regina smiled softly as she looked him directly in the eyes before she removed her hand from his and continued washing the dishes. Neither said anything as they finished.

"If you don't need me, I'm going to retire," Regina said to Ruth.

"Wait, Regina!" Roland said as he ran up to her. She went down to her knees and hugged him as he kissed her cheek and told her "good night."

"Good night, dear," Ruth said as Regina went upstairs.

"What did you do?" David asked as he walked up to his brother. He had seen the tension between Robin and Regina, had seen the way his brother had followed Regina with his eyes as she left the room.

"Nothing," Robin said, smiling as he remembered the way she had smiled and looked at him.

"I'll pick Roland up at school tomorrow and take him to the park, if that's alright?" David asked.

"Of course," Robin said as he walked over to his son to tell him about his adventure tomorrow.

After Robin and Roland left for the night, David walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, smiling as his mom walked in behind him.

"So how do you think its going?" Ruth asked.

"The chemistry is there, all it needs is a little push," David said.

"And I plan on a big push tomorrow," David said with a huge smile on his face.

(So how do you like little Roland's being his Uncle David's helper in this?)


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Thanks to Kara for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much! And thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story)**_

The next day came along, and Roland had come over from school to stay there until Robin could come and pick him up. Roland was in the workout room with his Nana and Regina, watching his Nana exercise her hurt arm.

"You're doing quite nicely, Mrs. Locklsey," Regina said.

"Ruth, dear, Ruth," she said with a smile.

"So she's getting better, Regina?" Roland asked from a chair.

"Yes, she is getting a lot of her mobility back, we will have her doing more cartwheels than you, Roland," Regina said as Roland let out a mouthful of giggles.

"I'm not so sure about cartwheels just yet," Ruth said.

"What's this about cartwheels?" David asked as he walked into the room then.

Regina looked up and smiled at him as he gave her arm a brush with his hand as he went to his mother,"When I get this arm back to where it should be, I'll be challenging Roland here to cartwheels."

"Well, that would be a sight to see for sure," David said as he turned and winked at Roland,"Now if I was you, Roland, I would be practicing for that challenge."

"Can you take me to the park to practice, Uncle David?" Roland asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," David said as he gave Roland a thumbs up.

"Regina, would you please come with me to the park?" Roland asked as he gave her a cute smile.

"Oh, Roland, I've got to finish with your Nana today," Regina said.

"Nonsense, we can finish early today if that's alright?" Ruth asked.

"See! Please, Regina," Roland said as he continued,"I don't remember my mother, so it's nice to have you around."

Regina's heart strings pulled tightly,"But, Roland, what about your Nana? Maybe she would like to go with you to the park?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to take a nap this afternoon. Why don't the three of you go together?" Ruth suggested.

"Well, if you're sure," Regina said.

"She's sure!" Roland yelled as he launched himself at Regina's legs, making her hug him as he hugged her legs.

"Wait, Roland, what about your father?" Regina asked.

"I'll send him a message about going to the park," David said.

"Alright, give me an hour and I'll be ready," Regina said as David and Roland left the room. Once out in the hallway, David went to his knees before Roland.

"That was great, Roland. You did wonderful," David said.

"Are you sure Papa won't be upset, Uncle David?" Roland asked.

"No, Roland. He might be a little jealous," David answered.

"What's jealous?" Roland asked.

"Well, Roland, it's when you wish you could be like someone else," David answered. "Like when you want something of someone else's."

"So what is Papa going to want?" Roland asked.

David smiled as he thought, _Regina._ "Well, he's going to want to be me for a time period."

"Because you're going to be spending time with Regina?" Roland asked with a child's innocence.

"Exactly, Roland." David said.

"And he won't be mad at you?" Roland asked.

"He might be, but I promise he'll get over it very quickly," David answered. "This is just to make him ask Regina out for a date."

"What's a date?" Roland asked.

"It's what adults do when they like one another," David answered. "They go out to dinner, or a movie or whatever they like to do to spend time together."

"I see," Roland said. "So then after Papa goes on a date with Regina, she'll be my new mommy?"

David laughed and ruffled his nephew's hair,"Hopefully she will be. Now let's pinky swear about our promise to keep this to ourselves." David put out his pinky and Roland slid his by his uncle's.

"Alright, now let's go get ready to take Regina to the park," David said as he watched Roland go to his room he had here.

David pulled out his cell phone and started to type a message to his little brother.

 **Taking Roland to the park, we'll be back later.**

He quickly hit send and started to go make a few other calls. A few moments later, he got a return text from Robin.

 **That's fine. Have a good time, I'll be at Mom's around five.**

David looked at his watch, it was barely two now, which means he would have almost three hours of time with Regina, plenty of time to make his brother a little jealous.

Half an hour later, David was pulling up to the park with his nephew and Regina. Roland headed immediately to the swings and called out for Regina and David to watch him, which they did.

"So how are things going with mom and the house?" David asked as he got them some lemonades.

"Your mom is wonderful. I love working with her every day," Regina answered,"and the house is a joy to be in. I think I could get lost in there."

"Well, we can't tell you how much we have enjoyed having you there for mom," David said.

"I can't thank you all enough, for how wonderful you all have been," Regina said.

"Including Robin?" David asked gently.

Regina smiled and couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. David smiled as he watched her reaction to him bringing up his little brother.

"He's been very pleasant," Regina answered.

"Since he acted like an ass," David finished for her.

"He was just trying to look after his son," Regina said.

"Roland is very attached to you," David said.

"He's a wonderful little boy, very caring about everyone," Regina remarked.

"He would make someone a very good step son," David said.

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother?" Regina asked, catching onto what David was saying.

"He would be a good catch," David said,"once you look over the fact that he can be a bit of an ass at times."

"I have no interest in your brother," Regina stated.

"Why not?" David asked. "He's a good person, and he does have a sense of humor if you give him a chance. He has a stable career, very family oriented, oh, and did I happen to mention he has an adorable little boy?"

"A time or so," Regina answered.

"And the best part, he has a better looking brother," David said as Regina laughed at his antics.

"So what do you say?" David asked.

"About what?" Regina asked.

"Are you sure you have no interest in Robin?" David asked.

"David, I...just can't get involved with someone again," Regina said as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here," David gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

It became clear to David that Regina had gone through something, maybe a broken heart recently. Maybe he had acted too soon with pushing Regina towards Robin. Maybe he had ruined the whole possibility of something that he knew could be there between them.

"It's alright, I'm just cautious when I become attract-" Regina stopped talking as she realized what she had revealed to David.

David moved back so that he could look at Regina's face. He let a small smile appear on his face as he said,"You're attracted to Robin?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Regina asked. "You saw it, and that's why you're doing all this, isn't it?"

"I care about you, Regina," David said,"I don't know why, but it seems so natural to be friends with you. And yes, I can see the attraction that you and my little brother have for one another. I saw it the first day you came to the house."

"You've been a really good friend, David," Regina said,"I hope that even after I'm done with your mother's therapy, that we can continue our friendship."

"I hope for that as well," David said. "Now, can you go get a lemonade for Roland while I make a quick phone call?" He gave her some money so she could get the drink for Roland who went to the slides next.

He walked up to his nephew and asked him,"Now, you know what we talked about right? What I need you to do next?"

"Yes, I'm going to-" Roland began, but David stopped him from saying anything else.

"Good boy. Give me a few minutes okay," David said as Roland nodded. David turned and headed over to where Regina was and started to talk to her, while Roland pulled out his cell phone and started snapping several photos of his Uncle David and Regina.

A few minutes later, Regina walked up to Roland and gave him his lemonade. He took a long drink as he handed his uncle his cell phone before he started to do cart wheels. He smiled as he watched Regina watching his nephew. She cared for the little boy, that was obvious. He just hoped that Regina would open herself up to Robin, and Robin open himself up for Regina. He smiled as he took his nephew's phone and looked through the pictures his nephew had taken. He found a few that he knew should do the trick. He selected them, and then sent them to Robin, as he typed a message.

 **Hi Daddy! Having a great time at the park with Uncle David and Regina.**

David smiled to himself, hoping that the pictures of Regina and him would make his brother a little jealous. He could just picture his brother in his office, fuming with anger and jealously at him. David saw that the images had been seen but there was no reply, David smiled and started whistling as he walked to where Regina and Roland were.

David had no idea how right he was, Robin was indeed in his office, looking at the pictures of Regina and his older brother together. David putting his hands on Regina's shoulders, Regina putting her hand on his brother's upper arm. Both of them sitting on a bench, looking at one another, and smiling.

He knew his son was innocent and just wanted to share his day with him, but seeing Regina with David, or any other man, caused him to feel something he hadn't felt in such a long time.

Jealously, plain and simple.

He was extremely jealous of his brother at the moment, the way Regina just seemed to light up around him. Not that she had any reason to light up like that around him, not after the way he had went off on her like he had. He had apologized to her and he meant it. He had hoped to be able to start a friendship with her, and hopefully she would be encouraged towards his advances to her later on.

Robin had to come up with a plan and a quick one, before it was too late and Regina was his sister in law. He couldn't fantasize about her like he had been doing for over a week now and have her as a member of the family. An idea hit him on how he could try to fix this problem that he had.

David might be upset with him, but he was determined to not let him win Regina's heart. He quickly pulled out his phone and started to make a few calls. Within ten minutes, he had the number of the person he needed to put a stop to David's pursuit of Regina.

Because pursuing Regina was _his_ job!

 _ **(A/N-So who did Robin call? Find out in the next chapter.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Kara for beta reading this story for me, appreciate it so much! And special thanks to those who read, review, follow, fav this story as well!)**_

When Robin arrived at his mother's house, he was still feeling an array of emotions, frustration, jealously, and determination to give David a taste of his own game. He walked into his mother's living room to find her in a chair reading a book.

"Robin," Ruth said as Robin walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Mother," he replied as he looked around,"I gather my son isn't back yet?"

"No, he's with David and Regina at the park," she said with a smile.

"I heard," Robin said.

"Regina is very good with our little Roland," Ruth said as Robin nodded.

"I know what you two are up to," he said with a smirk. "And I don't appreciate you two using my son to make me jealous."

"Why, Robin, I have no idea what you are talking about," Ruth said with a smile.

"I bet you don't," Robin said,"You know you could be a lawyer too Mother."

"David has an interest in Regina, and I think she is quite a lovely young lady," Ruth said.

Just then a hyper Roland ran in,"Nana! Papa!"

Roland ran into his father's lap,"There's my boy! Did you have fun at the park?"

"I did! Uncle David bought Regina and I lemonade, and I went on the monkey bars, the swings, and the slides!" Roland told his excitement to his father.

Robin looked up as he saw Regina walk in on David's arm; the pair was laughing at one another. He gave his brother quite the look as he saw them. "David, I want to thank you for taking Roland to the park."

"It was no problem, Robin," David said as he saw the look in his little brother's face. He knew his plan was working smoothly.

"And Regina, thank you for spending time with my son," Robin said as he stood up and walked over to her. He put out his hand and shook it softly, letting his thumb rub over her hand lightly in the process. Once again, he felt that electricity run through him at the contact with her.

His lips parted in a loaded smile aimed directly at her,"You're welcome, Robin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

Robin felt loss as soon as she took her hand away and walked out of the room, heading upstairs. "Get ready?" He said to himself, surely...David didn't ask her out...

"She's going to a charity event tonight with a co-worker of hers," David informed him. David smiled as he knew what his little brother was thinking.

Robin felt instant relief that she was not going out with his brother. He would do everything he could to stop that from happening.

"I'm hungry," Roland said, causing the adults to look at him.

"Well, you heard our little man, how about my two favorite sons go and fix dinner tonight?" Ruth asked.

"They're your only sons Nana," Roland said as Ruth laughed at her grandson. Robin and David headed into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Half an hour later, they were through cooking and began to set the table. Robin had the glasses and was putting them on the table when he heard his mother say,"Oh, Regina you look gorgeous."

Robin lifted his head, his blue eyes instinctively flaring into primitive appreciation of the woman walking downstairs.

"Stunning," he murmured under his breath as his stunned gaze was roaming over her. She had the face of an angel and a body to tempt any man with blood in his veins...

Big, brown eyes, perfect, almost translucent skin, a small nose, and a mouth with full, red lips that begged for a man to smudge her lipstick. She wore a grey cocktail dress that had a plunging neckline and ruffled sleeves with red pumps for her feet.

The evocative tap of high heeled shoes on the marble floor sent his gaze to where the hem of the skirt ended on her her knees. The red stiletto shoes she wore screamed sex.

His heart almost stopped. She had legs to die for. A mental image of them clamped around his waist had his body hardening instantly. Robin looked over at his brother and saw that his gaze too was on Regina. He had to bite his lips to stop himself from saying, _Take your eyes off her. She is mine!_

"Doesn't she look lovely boys?" Ruth asked.

"You look beautiful, Regina," Roland said as she crouched low and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You look amazing, Regina," David said, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek."Have a great night."

Robin's jealously was getting to him, along with his arousal. "You look lovely, Regina," Robin said as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Ruth looked over at David who winked at her, and then he gave a thumbs up to Roland who smiled at his papa and his Regina.

"Thank you, thank you all," Regina said, affected by Robin's attention to her. It had been so long since..No! She couldn't think like this. "I should be back by midnight, Ruth if you need me back sooner-"

"Nonsense, have a good time," Ruth said as Regina moved her hand from Robin and walked towards the door. Ruth coughed lightly, causing Robin to look over at his mother who was nodding at Regina.

"Regina, wait!" Robin called out as he went to the door,"I...uh, let me get the door for you."

He opened the door and walked out with her to her car,"Thank you, Robin."

Robin stood there, wanting to ask her out, but not sure if now was the time. He didn't want anything to get in the way of Regina working for his mother. "I hope you have a pleasant evening Regina."

"Thank you, you too," Regina said as Robin opened her car door, and she slid in. He shut it for her and watched as she drove off. Robin stayed outside for a few moments, catching some cool air before heading inside.

"Well?" Ruth asked as soon as he walked in.

"Well, what?" Robin asked.

"Oh. You didn't I guess," Ruth asked.

"What? Kiss Regina?" Robin asked, knowing full well what she was up to.

"Well? Did you or didn't you?" Ruth asked.

"He didn't," David said as he walked into the room.

"And how do you know?" Robin asked.

"Because he would be in a much more pleasant mood if he had," David answered.

"And you have such an interest in whether or not I kiss Regina?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," David said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Boys," Ruth interrupted as Roland walked into the room then with a bowl of grapes in his hand. He looked at his Nana and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Daddy, Regina is such a nice lady," Roland said.

"Indeed, she is son," Robin said as he looked at his son, knowing also what he was up to.

"She's going to make me a great Aunt Regina one day," Roland said as David stood smiling behind his little brother.

"She might be something else besides that one day son," Robin said.

"What else could she be, Daddy?" Roland asked.

"We'll talk about this at another time," Robin answered. "Come on it's late and tomorrow you have school."

"Night, Robin," David said with humor in his voice.

"Good night all," Robin said as he took his son home that night. Robin was not about to give up for a split second, and the moment his surprise for his dear older brother got here, the better.

The following week, Robin came over to see his mother and Regina, of course. Once he was there, he could hear his mother talking on the phone. He waved to her as he walked into her sitting room.

"Yes, Clarice, I would love to attend, and yes, I'll be sure to tell David and Robin," Ruth said as she finished her conversation with her friend.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked as he sat down by his mother.

"We're invited to Clarice Anderson's party this weekend," Ruth informed him.

"Mom, you know I hate going to parties," Robin said.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Ruth said as she continued,"and besides its for a good cause. They are raising money for a women's shelter."

"Can't I just make a donation?" Robin asked.

"No, you can't. I'm going to walk in with my two sons," Ruth said,"and I won't hear another word from you about it."

"Fine, I know when I'm beaten," Robin said.

"That's my boy," Ruth said as mother and son laughed.

Just then Regina walked down the stairs to see about starting dinner for Ruth,"Ah, Regina, do you have any plans this weekend?" Ruth asked.

"Uh, no." Regina answered as she looked at Ruth, and tried to keep her focus off Robin.

"Excellent, then you can come with us to Clarice's charity event this weekend. It's all weekend, and it's for a great cause," Ruth said.

"Oh, I don't know. Shouldn't that be like a family thing?" Regina asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Nonsense. You are a part of this family," Ruth said.

"I agree, you must come with us, Regina," Robin said as he got up and walked over to Regina and took her hands in his. "There will be plenty of events this weekend, and I'm going to ask you now for a dance for the ball Sunday night."

"A ball? But I don't have a dress for something so fancy," Regina said.

"Then how about leaving a little early to get one then?" Ruth asked.

"But I can't dance," Regina tried again.

"I promise not to say anything if you step on my feet," Robin said with his eyes twinkling.

"But," Regina said.

"Please, come with us," Robin said. "And please, a dance?"

"Alright, I can't argue with you all," Regina said with a smile at Ruth, before looking up at Robin and saying,"Yes."

"Fantastic, now since we are finished for the day, go out and get a dress, Regina," Ruth said as Regina smiled and headed out for the rest of the day.

"Now, that went well," Ruth said.

"Yes, it did," Robin said.

"But I think you have other plans in mind," his mother said with a smile.

"Now why would you think like that?" Robin asked.

"Because you are my son, and a Locksley never gives up on what they want," Ruth said with a knowing smile. "Now you better make sure you have a tuxedo for the weekend, so that when Regina sees you in one, you'll blow her mind and make her forget about David."

"Mom, I intend for things to be quite different after this weekend," Robin said.

"What are you up to, Robin?" Ruth asked.

"Oh, I'm sure just a little of what you and my brother have been up to, even using my son as well against me," Robin said with a smirk.

Friday came before anyone knew it, and Robin and David were putting the bags into his SUV, while the women were finishing. "So you think you have a chance with Regina?" David asked his brother as they played on Roland's basketball goal on the side of the house.

"This isn't a war for Regina, but even if it was, I intend to win her heart," Robin said.

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" David asked smugly.

"Better than most odds," Robin said as he sunk a three pointer and walked back to the car. Finally the women came out with Roland, and Robin started to drive them off to the Anderson mansion.

"Daddy, can we go see the horses there?" Roland asked.

"Horses?" Regina asked.

"Yes, they have a stable full of horses," Robin said.

"They even have a racing event on Saturday, and anyone can be a participant in the race," Ruth said as she sat beside Regina in the backseat.

Regina smiled; it had been such a long time since she had been in a stable, and even longer since she had been on a horse. It brought back both good and painful memories, memories of her youth.

"Do you ride, Regina?" Ruth asked her.

"I used to, it's been so long," Regina said.

"I'd love to see you ride...a horse," David said with a look to his brother, smiling when he saw his brother's hands clench on the steering wheel.

 _Soon, brother, soon._ Robin thought to himself as he continued to drive.

 ** _(Okay so we have a special weekend with the Locksleys and Regina.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

( **A/N-Special thanks to Kara for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much! Thanks to those who read, review, follow, and fav this story.)**

When they arrived at the estate, Robin and David took the luggage up to the rooms that were set aside for them, while Ruth and Regina, along with Roland, went about exploring the place. Ruth was talking about how she came to this house when she was a little girl, and how she had her first kiss here.

"Kissing is yucky," Roland said with a grimace.

"Just wait until you are older," Ruth said with a smile as she watched her grandson head outside on the patio.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker one day. Girls will be chasing after him before too long with those gorgeous dimples of his," Regina commented.

"He gets those from his father," Ruth remarked with a smile as Regina looked over at her quickly. Ruth just gave her a knowing look,"Now, please make yourself at home here, there's the stables, the gardens, and there is even a private pool over there on the left in that building. There are plenty of swim suits out there as well. Clarice and I grew up together, and I know she would want you to feel welcome here."

"Thank you, Ruth, for inviting me here," Regina said.

Just then Robin and David walked out onto the patio, "Well, all the luggage is upstairs in your rooms. We're all on the second floor; once you go up the stairs, turn right, and the rooms are on the right. Come on and we'll show you." Robin said as they all headed upstairs to unpack and relax.

Regina was in her room unpacking when she remembered Ruth mentioning the private pool and decided to go take a swim to relax. She changed into a pair of lounge shorts and a top and headed downstairs towards the pool. She walked in and saw the ladies changing room with an arrangement of suits. She picked out a one piece and made her way to the pool. She got into the water and swam a few laps, just taking her time in doing so.

She leaned up against the side of the pool and just let her body relax. She closed her eyes and into her mind came the thought of Robin Locksley. She knew she had a wildly impossible attraction towards him. She pictured herself raking her nails down his back as they kissed, her hands touching him, to feel the silken hardness of his skin. It was madness, it had to be sheer insanity, and yet the desire would not go away.

"Regina?"

Robin's voice made her snap her eyes open, and she saw him standing there tall and proud in brief black swimming trunks. Obviously he had thought about taking a swim to relax like she had.

She couldn't help noticing how lithe and well muscled he was, how broad his shoulders, how narrow his hips. His skin was attractively tanned, despite the fact that his mother said he never took holidays, and that chest of his was a temptation to her fingertips.

"So I guess we had the same idea," Robin said as he got into the pool, she saw Robin's sleek head as he swam a leisurely breast stroke.

She watched as he swam to her side. Panic set in at the thought of him getting too close. "Let's have a race," she said quickly, and without waiting for an answer she pushed herself away from the side into a fast crawl. They did ten lengths before she stopped, and although he beat her each time, there was admiration on his face.

"You're quite a good swimmer, Regina," Robin said.

"I was quite a good swimmer in high school," Regina admitted as she hauled herself out of the pool.

"Congratulations. What else were you good at then?" Robin asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he followed her out of the pool as well.

She shrugged. "I did well in most things, but I didn't excel in any one subject. I wonder if I should go check on your mother." He was standing too close for comfort and she needed to put some space between them.

"Don't worry about my mother. David can get her anything she needs," Robin said.

"But-"

"But nothing. Come and sit with me, and we'll have a drink after our race."

Regina followed him to where two loungers were positioned on either side of a low table, he went to the bar and brought them both back some iced orange juice.

"This is really a fabulous place," she said, looking around her as he gave her the glass. "Your mother says you rarely come here with her for this annual event."

"Time is at a preminum, Regina."

Meaning time meant money, she thought bitterly. Maybe that was all he was interested in. "Then why have you come here now?"

There was a pause before he answered. A moment's space while he settled himself back on his lounger and looked into her eyes, "I guess I finally felt I needed a break," he said, watching her carefully through narrowed eyes.

"Or maybe you were just checking up on me?" Regina couldn't believe she had just said that.

Robin chuckled at her words, "Anyone who sits with my mother while she takes her afternoon nap when there's an inviting pool back at the house, has a conscience, a huge one at that. You're doing a great job, Regina."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Regina said, looking at him over the top of her glass. The juice, freshly squeezed, was ice cold and delicious and she needed it to reduce her soaring temperature.

"What I can't understand," he said, "is why you're not married, or why you don't have a boyfriend."

Regina felt uneasy at this topic being brought up,"I haven't spent my entire life alone."

"Right, you were once married," Robin said.

"Yes, he died a few years ago," Regina said as she broke her gaze from his intense one.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Regina," Robin said. After a few seconds with neither of them saying anything, Robin took the lead,"Do you mind, my being here with you?"

She frowned then,"Why should I mind?" she asked testily.

"I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable," Robin said.

"You don't," Regina said, even though inside she thought he did make her uncomfortable, only because he was easy to talk with. He was making her feel butterflies in her stomach, and she hadn't felt that in a very long time.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Regina with her eyes closed trying to pretend that Robin wasn't there. It was impossible, he was too dynamic a man, too sexy to ignore. What she really wanted was to feast her eyes on him, to run them along the whole length of his body, up those long legs, those powerful thighs, over the flatness of his belly, with the silky hair arrowing down into the waistband of his swim trunks, across the powerful chest, finally reaching the strongly chiseled face with those sensual lips and those velvety blue eyes that could melt a woman on the spot, along with those dimples of his.

"Do I pass muster?" Robin asked.

Red hot heat scorched Regina's skin. She had not only been thinking it, she had been doing it! And he had caught her! How mortifying. How utterly, utterly stupid. "I don't know what you're talking about." Even her voice sounded shriveled.

Robin just smirked at her, to Regina's intense relief, his son chose that moment to walk into the building, smiling when he saw the two of them,"You've been swimming with, Papa?" he asked as he came to sit on the lounge with his father.

"Yes, we had a great swim," Regina said.

"Regina's an excellent swimmer. I had my work cut out to keep up with her," Robin said.

"Can I go swimming now, Papa?" Roland asked.

"I don't see why not. Regina, would you like to join us?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry, I need to make a few phone calls, but you two have a good time and I'll see you later for dinner," Regina said.

"Will you sit by me for dinner, Regina?" Roland asked.

"I would love to," Regina said, smiling as she left them by the pool and headed back to the house. Once she was back in her room, she took a quick shower and wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around her body and laid down on the bed to let her eyes rest...

A little over an hour later, Robin was back in his room, getting Roland ready for dinner when David walked in,"So you two ready for dinner?"

"Almost," Robin said as he finished buttoning his son's shirt.

"Papa and Regina went swimming earlier," Roland said, excitedly.

"They did? Well, I'm sure your Papa enjoyed that," David said with a smile on his face. "I'm going to get Mom, Roland would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!" Roland said as he walked towards his uncle, but then turned back to his papa,"Will you go get Regina, Papa?"

"I will," Robin promised him. David took Roland towards their mother's room, while Robin finished dressing. He then took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror once more before heading over to Regina's room. He knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds. When no answer came, he knocked once more, this time a little louder.

He was in the process of raising his hand when the door of her room opened and there stood Regina with a white towel wrapped around her body. "Robin? What...what are you doing here?"

Robin was at a loss for words to see Regina standing there with her hair still damp, and her body wrapped up in a towel. "I...uh...I was coming to see if you were ready to go down to dinner. But, I see that you're not."

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have overslept, I'll meet all of you downstairs," Regina said as she caught herself staring at him in his dark blue shirt and dress pants. He looked so handsome, so tempting, so... at that moment her mind went somewhere else and in the process her grip on the towel wasn't as strong as it should be causing her towel to slip. She made a mad dash to grab it and succeeded, but the tips of her breasts became visible to Robin's naked eyes. She saw the lust appear in his eyes, lust that was probably in hers earlier as she had looked at him.

"Right, I'll see you downstairs then," Robin said as he turned and started down the hallway. She was intoxicating, just being around her today at the pool, and he had wanted to bring her back up to his room for a few hours. Talking to her had been easy, even though he could tell she was a little reserved.

When Regina made her way downstairs to the dining hall, Robin noticed her as soon as she had walked in. She was wearing a black cocktail dress where the top part was see through, and Robin's mouth just dropped. Black was definitely her color.

"Regina, you look beautiful," Roland said as he motioned for her to sit by him. Regina smiled as she made her way over to Roland, Robin was sitting on the other side of her.

"Papa, why is your face like that?" Roland asked.

"Because, he's in awe," David whispered to him.

The dinner was pleasant as well as the atmosphere. She enjoyed being with the Locksleys, they didn't make her feel like she was just an employee to them but family. Afterwards they all made their way upstairs. The next day was to be races at the track on the outskirts of the stables.

The following day, Regina made her way to the stables first. She loved being around horses, always had since she had been little. She was petting a dark beauty, when she heard the sound of another horse that was obviously being ridden, she looked out to see that it was Robin on the horse. She watched the way he rode the horse, the two seemed to be one as they went around the track. She watched the way he seemed to bounce as he rode the horse, the way his jeans hugged his butt. She found her thoughts turning into another direction, wondering how he would be if he rode...her?

"He's an excellent rider," a voice said from behind her.

"David, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, flushed that his simple sentence was close to what she had been thinking.

"Same as you are right now, watching my brother ride," David said as the two of them stood there watching Robin finish his ride.

"You're going to ride, right Regina?" David asked.

"Yes," Regina said as she turned and started getting the horse ready.

David watched her as she made her way out onto the track, right as his brother was making his way back. He watched the way his brother's eyes were following Regina around the track, Robin quickly dismounted and let one of the stable boys take his horse to be rubbed down.

"She's something, isn't she?" David asked as Robin's eyes were still on her.

"Indeed," Robin said.

"She's got a nice pair of legs, nice pair of hips as well," David said.

"What's next, David? You're going to tell me her hips are nice for childbearing?" Robin asked.

David smirked at his brother as they watched Regina set the pace of the ride faster. Her hair was whipping behind her as she enjoyed the ride, her smile was evident on her face.

An hour later, they were all watching the horse race. With Clarice's youngest son winning the race. "I'm so happy that you are enjoying your time here at my home, Regina." Clarice said as as she walked up to them all.

"I love it here, you have a wonderful home," Regina said.

"I hope to see you here more often, who knows, "Clarice said, "maybe you might be a part of the family."

David and Ruth shared a look and a wink. Clarice gave Regina a coy look before looking at Ruth and David, who both had the same thought, yes Regina as a member of their family, Robin's wife one day.

"Thank you so much for having me," Regina said.

David chuckled as he said into his mother's ear,"Not as much as Robin would enjoy having her."

Ruth laughed at her son's words and smacked him on the arm,"Behave."

Secretly, she had to agree with David. The spark was there, there was an evident attraction between them, and hopefully after this weekend, a flame would be burning.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/U-Special thanks to Kara for beta reading this, thank you so much. Also thanks to those who read, follow, fav, review this story.)**_

On Saturday night, Regina stood in her private suite and stared at herself in the long mirror. Tonight was the night of the ball, and here she was feeling like she didn't belong here, and truthfully, she didn't. These people didn't know her, and she didn't know them. Yes, they were very nice people, had been very polite, but they knew Robin and his family, not her.

She was wearing a deep V neck evening gown with a voluminous tulle skirt. She even paired it with one red heel and one black heel. Her hair was pulled back into a retro updo, and her lips were painted bright red.

She turned her head to see Ruth walking in with Roland. Roland had on a white tuxedo and looked absolutely adorable. Ruth had on an elegant cream ankle length gown.

"Regina, you look beautiful, my dear," Ruth said.

"As do you, Ruth," Regina replied as the two women smiled. Regina then crunched down to Roland's height,"And you will be the most handsomest man there tonight."

"More than Daddy?" Roland asked.

"Much more than your daddy," Regina said.

Ruth smiled to herself, hoping that Regina might have a change of heart with her words. Ruth was thinking that once Regina saw her younger son, he would take her breath away as she knew that Regina would take her son's breath away once he saw her.

"Can I escort you to the ball, Regina?" Roland asked as he put his small hand up to Regina.

"I would be honored," Regina answered as she put her hand in Roland's smaller one and started towards the ballroom downstairs.

Robin decided to go differently to the ball. While all the other men attending were wearing the typical black tuxedo, Robin opted for a 3 piece suit, his trousers were black, he had a blue jacket, and vest. He was extremely nervous, which was unusual for him. He was going to take a huge risk tonight, a move so daring; he hadn't taken such a risk since before Roland was born.

He had been wanting to spend time with her, time alone with her. He wanted to get to know her, to know what she loved most out of life. He wanted to know everything about her, and he wanted her to know him, she knew his son already. Roland was constantly talking about her. Regina liked how he colored, Regina liked how he could write his name, and Regina liked how he did a cart wheel. Regina liked him.

Robin wanted Regina to like, _him._

"Well, aren't we trying to make an impression," David said as he entered his brother's room.

"Some of us just sit on the sidelines, while others are in the game," Robin said as he turned to look at his brother.

"And by game you mean?" David asked.

"You can stop all this, David," Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest,"I know you only started to pay attention to Regina to needle me."

"Is that what you think?" David asked, smiling.

"You deny it?" Robin asked.

"Robin, if I show an interest in a lady, it's not just to needle you," David said,"and Regina is one lovely lady."

"That she is," Robin said as he walked around his brother and headed out of the room. "Oh, and David," Robin said as he turned around to look at his brother,"don't forget when karma comes around to visit you, soon."

Robin walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the ballroom. There were hundreds of people here this weekend, but there was only one that Robin was interested in finding.

Robin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he turned around to look up the stairs to see Regina standing there. She reminded him of a diamond in the rough. A rare jewel. She looked so small and delicate, and he felt a surge of protectiveness within him. She may be small, but he could sense a strength within her.

He walked up to the bottom of the steps as she started to make her way down, his son at her side, holding her hand. She paused and saw his eyes flicker over her as if she had suddenly sprouted wings or horns.

"Is...something wrong?" Regina asked hesitantly.

Wrong? Robin felt his mouth dry. He had to keep his eyes on her face instead of going to her chest to watch as she breathed, as the fabric of the top of her dress seemed to caress her breasts like a man's tongue. He swallowed. Or that her waist should dip like that.

"Daddy, why is your face like that?" Roland asked, causing his father to clear his throat.

"Because Roland, when you see something that takes your breath away, you never will forget it," Robin explained, as his words caused her to blush and smile.

"Roland, why don't you and I go see if they have any treats ready?" Ruth said as she took her grandson's hand and together they walked away from Robin and Regina.

"Thank you for inviting me here, it's beautiful," Regina said.

"My pleasure, and you are beautiful," Robin said as he shifted his feet to try to abade his arousal. Regina was a sizzling sex pot of a creature in that dress, who was attracting the lecherous gaze of every hot blooded male in the place, including his brother was was making his way over to them.

"Dance with me," Robin asked, smiling as she nodded.

Regina was as mesmerized by Robin as he was by her, he looked gorgeous in his suit. She loved how the blue in his suit seemed to enhance his blue eyes. She felt so fortunate to be the one on his arm right now. His arms held her, drew her forward, and she found herself looking up into the handsome, enigmatic face of Robin Locksley as he drew her to the floor and mingled with the other guests.

Many eyes were on them, the tall, dark blonde haired man and the slender lady in his arms. The two of them started to sway to the music that was being played, one of her hands was in his, while the other on his shoulder. His free hand rested low on her waist, keeping her close to him.

"I thought you couldn't dance," Robin said.

"Well it's been a very long time since I have," Regina admitted.

"A shame, you should dance more often," Robin said.

"No one to dance with I guess," Regina said softly.

"I'm free, whenever you need a dance partner," Robin said as her eyes shot up to his, and he found himself loosing time just looking into them.

"There's David," Regina said as Robin moved his gaze from hers to see his brother standing on the sidelines watching them.

"Who?" Robin asked sarcastically as Regina looked up into his warm eyes and laughed softly.

"Your brother," Regina said.

"I have no eyes for him this evening," Robin said.

Regina looked at him for several seconds before she moved her eyes from him, saying,"Roland looks adorable in his little white tuxedo tonight."

"Takes after his father," Robin said, his smile bright on his face.

"True," Regina admitted. "All the Locksleys are a hit tonight."

Robin nodded as he thought how there might be another Locksley on a day in the future. He was trying to ignore the stabbing ache at his groin, which was hardening by the second. It would not do to have a raging hard on with her on their first dance in front of all these people. Robin looked down into her face, which occasionally would look up into his own. Finally, she let her eyes stay locked with his as he held her in his arms as they danced.

"I want to thank you for being so great with Mom," Robin said.

"She's a pleasure to work with," Regina said.

"And I also wanted to apologize again for my behavior when you first started," Robin said.

"There's no need," Regina started.

"There's every need, I had no right to go off on you like I did," Robin said.

"You were looking after your son and wanted to shield him from any pain that you could," Regina said,"that's what a parent's job is meant to be."

"Still doesn't make up for the way I acted," Robin said.

"All is forgiven," Regina said.

"Roland really likes you; he is constantly talking about you," Robin said.

"He is such a delightful little boy," Regina said,"and those dimples of his, I love dimples. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older."

Robin smiled and let a pair of identical dimples appear on his face. Regina smiled at him as he let a lazy smile be on his face, looking at her own set of dimples.

"And where did you get your dimples from?" Robin asked, as the smile that had been on her beautiful face, quickly disappeared.

"Regina, was it something I said?" Robin asked.

"No, no. It's just my father had a set of dimples, that's where I got them," Regina said.

Robin could feel the tremor that raced through her body, obviously this was a painful subject for her as she had said, her father _had_ dimples, not has.

Before he wanted it to, the song ended and he said,"Would you care to take a stroll outside?"

Regina nodded as he offered his arm, and together they strolled out into the night air. Robin took two glasses of champagne and offered one to Regina as they walked along the huge patio, taking a walkway that led to a private gazebo that had twinkle lights all around it.

"To a wonderful evening," Robin said as they clinked their glasses. Once they were through, Robin took her glass and set both of them down.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me. It's so beautiful here," Regina said as she looked around the inspiring grounds of the estate. Why was she having some sort of feelings towards him? Was it attraction? Was that all it was?

He took a step closer to her and saw her retreat from him, so he stopped,"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No," Regina said, she wasn't afraid of _him_ , she was afraid of how he affected her.

"Good, because I don't want you afraid of me, Regina," Robin said,"I mean you no harm."

He led her to one side of the gazebo where a lake could be seen by the light surrounding it. "At night, it's beauty shines through, calm."

Regina looked at the lake, enjoyed its tranquility. She had been for a few seconds wanting to get away from him, and now she was at perfect ease being with him. What was it about him, that affected her like this? Making her want to run for fear of feeling something for him, and the other time wanting him to kiss her.

"What do you want most out of life, Regina?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"Passion," Regina said.

"Passion?" Robin asked.

"Passion for life, I want to know what it's like to have so much passion inside you, you don't know what to do with it all. Instead all I know..." Regina stopped talking then.

"All you know is?" Robin asked, he was so close to her now, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"In books," Regina admitted.

"Only books?" Robin asked softly.

All at once, Regina became aware of a different mood entering the atmosphere, a mood both darkly dangerous and yet intensely exciting. She turned her head and saw his eyes looking over her as they had done earlier. Her senses quickened, and she felt the rise of color to her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt out of her depth, the reality of her situation unnerving.

Robin took a deep breath and raised his hands to the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks as his gaze held hers,"Regina," he said softly, as he noticed the faint tremble of her lips.

Regina's eyes were darker tonight, and her lips gleamed at him with a provocation he had never noticed in them before. He felt as if she was like a siren, calling to him which was as old as time itself.

Telling himself that if she didn't want this, she would move away from him, say something to him, but nothing of the sort happened. Because her eyes were fixed on his with a look of intensity which seemed to echo the way he was feeling inside, and she was biting her bottom lip as if trying to suppress an urgent kind of hunger. A hunger he recognized instantly because it echoed his own.

It was now or never...

Robin lowered his head and was kissing her, and she was kissing him back as if her life depended on it. Robin's mouth drove down on Regina's, and she shuddered beneath the sweet pressure of his lips, because the potent power of that kiss exceeded every fantasy she'd ever had about this man. And she'd had more than her fair share of those.

Robin was kissing her! Her! A million stars exploded in her head, and the blood sizzled hotly throughout her veins. Was she dreaming?

But no. Dreams, no matter how realistic did not make your heart pound so fiercely that you felt as if its muffled thunder might deafen you. Nor your knees buckle like someone who had just got out of bed after being sick for a few days. Dreams did not conjure up with such vivid accuracy the sensations that Robin was creating as he ran moved his hands to her hips.

"Oh," she moaned, unable to believe this was really happening to her. She was in Robin's arms, a man she was attracted to, but had been fighting with herself to avoid. She was being kissed, and kissed so long and so thoroughly that she thought she might faint from the sheer pleasure of it. Her fingers fluttered up to clutch at his shoulders as his hands moved lower, to splay themselves over her buttocks, and she pressed herself luxuriantly against his powerful frame, unable to bit back her pleasure at the intimate caress," _Oh_!"

"You like that?" Robin growled out as he tore his mouth away from hers.

"Oh, yes. Yes!"

Almost helplessly, Robin closed his eyes as she pressed her body even closer. He could feel the soft weight of her breasts as they pushed against him, their blatant invitation taking him by surprise. He had not exactly planned on kissing her tonight and could not have guessed the strength of his own response to that kiss.

It was the most exciting kiss of his entire life!

Up on one of the many balconies of the mansion, David took a swig of his champagne, smiling to himself as he heard footsteps approaching from,"I wondered where you had gotten to."

"I had to make sure Roland was occupied, he's in the children's room enjoying his dinner with the other children," Ruth said as she stopped to stand by her oldest. "So how are they doing?"

"Well, right now I'm sure my brother has his tongue down her throat," David said.

"And a raging hard on I bet," Ruth said as David looked at his mother and winked at her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Thanks to Kara for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

Regina suddenly came to her senses and knew she had to put a stop to this. This wasn't what she could have, not now. Maybe never. She moved from him, his lips, his touch, his arms.

Him!

Robin looked down at her passion glazed eyes. Her lips were bruised from his kiss, and she had marks where his stubble had brushed up against her soft skin.

"You shouldn't have done that," she finally managed to say once she got her breath.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because...because I work for your mother, that's why," Regina said. "And this can't happen a second time."

"But the first time, did you enjoy it?" Robin asked with a smirk, "because I sure did."

"That's not the issue," Regina said as she turned away from him to look out on the grounds of the estate.

"Then, please, tell me the issue, because I would love to get to know more about you," Robin said, as he went to stand beside her. When she wouldn't answer him, wouldn't look at him, he took her chin in his fingers.

"Regina, I have felt attracted to you since the day we met. I understand you are working for my mother, but you won't be forever," Robin said with a smile. He was taking a huge risk, opening himself up like this. "Let me take you out one night, just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Regina asked.

"Guilty," Robin answered with hope in his eyes.

"Robin...I can't," Regina said as she moved from his touch,"I'm sorry."

And with those words, she turned and walked away from him, heading back to the house. Robin watched her go, and with her went his hope that he could have something this wonderful back in his life. He inwardly cursed himself for thinking that she would ever feel anything towards him, that she would ever feel this spark he had felt.

Maybe he had been alone for far too long, so when the first woman with a real heart had come into his life, he thought he had been given a reason to believe in hope again. He had thought they had a strong chance of having something, something truly real and wonderful between them. He knew they didn't know one another well, but he had been willing to take that chance and explore things with her. Now, he realized how stupid he had acted. Well, no more. Now it was just going to be about his son and no one else.

Robin took a few more minutes before heading back to the house, his mind and heart in turmoil. He was heading up the stairs that lead back to the patio when he saw his brother standing there, looking slightly upset. "What did you do?" David asked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, aggravated.

"Regina just came by, clearly upset about something," David explained. "You were just with her, so I suggest you tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Robin said.

"Somehow I don't believe that," David said.

"I don't care," Robin said as he started toward the doors. He was stopped when David grabbed his arm.

"If you hurt her-" David said.

"You'll what?" Robin asked, his anger getting to him. His hurt was causing it to boil over to cover for Regina rejecting an offer for them to mean something to each other.

"I mean it, Robin," David said. "Mom went chasing after her, you better not have ran her off."

"Where is my son?" Robin asked.

"He's been taken up to your room by Mom about a half hour ago," David answered.

"If you'll excuse me," Robin said as he moved from his brother's touch and headed indoors. Once inside he headed to the bar. He ordered a shot of whiskey and downed it in one shot.

He would love to keep drinking, but his son was here. He wasn't going to make an arse out of himself with his son around. His son was the most important person of his life, his heart and soul.

After his drink he waited a few minutes before heading upstairs to his room. He unlocked his room and walked in to find his son asleep in the small bed beside the huge window overlooking the grounds. He ruffled his son's curls and leaned down to give him a brief kiss on his forehead. He took off his jacket and was about to head to the bathroom for a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He hurried over to answer it, because he didn't want whoever it was to wake his sleeping son.

He opened the door and saw his mother standing there,"You come outside with me now, Robin Locksley."

Robin looked back to his son, and knowing he had no choice, he closed the door behind him. "What is it?"

"What is it? What did you do to Regina?" Ruth asked.

"Why is everyone asking me what I did?" Robin asked.

"Robin, answer your mother this second!" Ruth demanded.

"I kissed her," Robin answered. He saw the look of joy on his mother's face, and he too smiled softly as his mind traveled back to that kiss. Everything was perfect, until a few moments later. "And then she pulled away from me."

"Why would she do a thing like that? Robin, you did treat her like a lady, right?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, Mother, I did," Robin answered.

"So then what happened?" Ruth asked.

"Mother, I'm not at all comfortable discussing this with you," Robin said.

"Tough! So why did she pull away from you? Were you too turned on by her?" Ruth asked.

"Mom!" Robin said.

"Oh, stuff it, Robin. How do you think you and your brother came along? The stork?" Ruth asked.

"Alright Miss Smarty Pants, but while I might have been turned on by her," Robin said, taking a deep gulp as he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his own mother,"she just said she couldn't be with me."

"Did she say why?" Ruth asked, feeling bad for her son.

"No," Robin said,"but what does it matter? Here I was, stupid Robin Locksley, putting forth my hope that for the first time since my divorce, a woman I happen to find attractive, intelligent, easy to talk to, refuses me when I ask her for more of her time."

"Robin," Ruth said as she watched her son walk over to one of the huge windows and look out on the night fallen sky.

"It's just as well, I'm sure things would have ended badly considering my track record," Robin said as he closed his eyes on the memories that flashed through his mind.

"Robin Locksley, don't you dare think that because of what Marian did to you, that you can't be happy again," Ruth said as she walked up to him and took his hand in her good hand. "I know you, Robin, and you feel things deeply with your entire being. I'm sure once Regina thinks things over, she'll come and talk to you."

"I think I screwed this up, Mom," Robin said,"besides, there might be someone else she wishes she was with."

"Who?" Ruth asked,"David?"

"I thought he was… I thought you both were working together to get Regina and me together, but maybe she is attracted to him after all."

"Robin, look-" Ruth started to say, but was cut off.

"Mom, I just can't anymore. I was just about to take a huge risk and open myself up to her, give her the power to destroy me if she wanted to," Robin said as he thought of how he had not opened up, not wanted to open up since Marian.

"Robin, don't give up on Regina. I have such a good feeling about her, she is honest, caring, warm-" Ruth began.

"Mom, you don't have to give me a list of all of Regina's good qualities. I'm well aware of them," Robin said,"I was just wrong about what I was starting to feel for her. I thought after this weekend that there was a chance that I could start dating her. I was wrong."

"No you weren't," Ruth said, hating to see her son suffering. "I know Regina is attracted to you, I have seen the way she looks at you when you're not aware of it."

"Attraction is not enough, Mom," Robin said. "I have to accept that she's only going to be your nurse, and that's all. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Robin," Ruth said as she watched her son start towards his room.

"Look, it's alright," Robin said as he walked to his mother and took her by her shoulders gently, mindful of her hurt arm, "At least I gave it a shot. The timing just wasn't right or something."

Robin gave her a look of defeat. Ruth could only stand there with her mouth open, wanting to say something to help ease her son's mind, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Good night, Mom," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek before going into his room. He looked over at his son, who was sound asleep, completely unaware of his father's turmoil. He had gotten his hopes up and began to look into a possible future, one where Roland would have a mother, him a wife, with the possibility of more children one day, a sibling for Roland. But alas this wasn't meant to be.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, a lukewarm one, then headed to bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, his thoughts were of Regina. How it had felt to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. She had responded to him, damnit! There was more than just attraction there between them. But no matter, she didn't want that sort of relationship with him. She was only here to work for his mother, and he would have to respect her wishes.

He may have to respect her wishes, but that wasn't going to take care of his desire and want for her. He would have to keep his wants to himself, and just try to either act like she didn't affect him or just avoid her from now on.

In her room, Regina was sitting at the head of her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier with Robin. She had wanted to stay in his arms and forget the world, forget the past. But once it had its talons in you, it was hard to forget. She had wanted nothing more than to get to know him, to spend more time with Robin. She had ignored when Ruth Locksley had knocked on her door, pretending to be asleep already.

But her past was once again rearing its ugly head and destroying her future in the process. She couldn't take the chance of that man finding her, of finding out she was still alive. Too much was at stake, not just her life but her father's as well.

So she would have to continue to try to keep her pull towards Robin at bay. The way he would smile, the way he would laugh, and that way he would look at her occasionally.

The way he could kiss...

She shook her head to stop those thoughts, but as soon as they went away, others invaded her head. Ones of days spent in the park with Roland and Robin, of watching Robin pushing Roland on the swing while she stroked her swollen stomach.

She brought her hands to her head and just shook her head at the forbidden dreams. She sobered at her own reaction and stretched out her limbs. Resolutely she faced the issue of being in a relationship with him, mostly because of all her past issues, and because of the pain she sensed he held inside of him.

She knew it had something to do with his past marriage, and she knew his torment was real and in some way it beckoned to her. It wasn't easy to forsake her dream of having a happy marriage, a family one day, but perhaps that was all it was, a dream held close to her heart where it wouldn't be trampled on by harsh reality.

His kiss and his want to continue things with her had affected her greatly. _He_ had affected her greatly. She would have to be more careful from now on, keep it cool between them. She knew now that things would be awkward between them, but she couldn't take the risk, too much was at stake.

She would do her job and try to act like just a member of the staff after this weekend. She would lose this chance she had of a second chance. She laughed cynically at the thought of a second chance for herself. She wasn't going to be that lucky, her future was going to be one filled with loneliness and pain. It was as if she had upset the fates and they were somehow punishing her.

As she closed her eyes that night, her dreams were filled of a certain blue eyed thief, who had somehow stolen a part of her heart.

 _Her thief._


End file.
